1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to mops. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mop having a scrubbing area.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of mops have been developed for cleaning floors. Many such mops can include one or more devices that allow the mop to scrub a particular area of the floor, such as a scuffmark, a sticky spot, and the like.
For example, sponge mops are generally known. Some sponge mops include a flat rectangular sponge or sponge like material mounted on a base plate holder, which has a handle or pole extending therefrom. In use, the sponge's mop face can be moved across the floor via the pole. Some sponge mops also include a scrub strip generally made of a textured material attached to a side of the sponge or base plate. The scrub strip allows the user to perform a more abrasive action on a surface. In order to use the scrub strip, the user must turn the mop so that the scrub strip is directed towards the floor. After the desired scrubbing action is completed, any freed debris will need to be mopped up, so the user must return the mop to its original position. Thus, such prior devices have proven less efficient than desired as they can only perform one action at a time, namely a scrubbing action or a mopping action. In addition, the pressure applied to the pole during scrubbing is in different direction than the pressure applied during normal mopping. Thus, the pole must be designed to withstand pressures or forces being applied in differing directions, which can increase the cost of the pole.
Mops that utilize a disposable cleaning sheet or pad, such as a woven or non-woven sheet, for cleaning are also generally known. These mops can be used wet or dry and are commonly known in the art as “dust mops”. Many dust mops removably secure the cleaning sheet to a generally planar mop head. The mop head is pivotally secured to an extension pole, allowing the user to move the cleaning sheet over a flat surface using a traditional mopping action. Such a dust mop is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,998 to Theilen. Unfortunately, these dust mops have not provided scrubbing means, which can limit their utility.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for mops that overcome and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies to improve the utility, functionality, efficiency, and/or cost of prior cleaning devices.